


Haikyuu Family Scenarios (Request Open & Slow Update)

by Mp10514



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mp10514/pseuds/Mp10514
Summary: "The future belongs to those who believe in the beauty of their dreams." - Shoyo Hinata"You don't win alone. That's just how it is." - Tobio Kageyama"I kept the ball in the air, it's not your place to give up." - Yuu Nishinoya"If you're gonna hit it, hit it until it breaks!" - Tooru Oikawa"We'll never win if we don't believe we can." - Daichi Sawamura"Because people don't have wings, we look for ways to fly." - Ukai Sr."There are some flowers you only see when you take detours." - Saeko"Everyone on this side of the net is your ally." - Tanaka"Don't you dare look down! Volleyball is a sport where you're always looking up!" Keishin
Kudos: 2





	1. People and Ship (Feel free to add more)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything Haikyuu. Also, if anything or anyone turns out OOC, I am sorry.

[Oikawa AMV -Natural ](https://youtu.be/q1CuMlVM8qQ)

✅ - In Progress 

💜 - Finished

** Karasuno **

Shouyou Hinata

Tobio Kageyama ✅

Kei Tsukishima

Tadashi Yamaguchi

Hitoka Yachi

Yuu Nishinoya

Ryunosuke Tanaka

Chikara Ennoshita

Daichi Sawamura ✅

Koshi Sugawara

Asahi Azumane

Kiyoko Shimizu

Keishin Ukai

Ittetsu Takeda

** Fukurodani **

Kotarou Bokuto

Keiji Akaashi

** Nekoma **

Lev Haiba

Sou Inuoka

Kenma Kozume

Taketora Yamamoto

Morisuke Yaku

Tetsurou Kuroo

** Aobajohsai **

Yutaro Kindaichi

Akira Kunimi

Shinji Watari

Shigeru Yahaba

Kentaro Kyotani ✅

Hajime Iwaizumi

Takahiro Hanamaki

Issei Matsukawa

Tooru Oikawa ✅

** Date Tech **

Kanji Koganegawa

Kenji Futakuchi

Takanobu Aone 

** Shiratorizawa **

Tsutomu Goshiki

Taichi Kawanishi

Kenjirou Shirabu ✅

Satori Tendou

Eita Semi

Reon Ohira

Hayato Yamagata

Wakatoshi Ushijima

** Other **

Yuuji Terushima

Suguru Daishou

Osamu Miya

Atsumu Miya

Akiteru Tsukishima **  
**

Natsu Hinata 

Saeko Tanaka

Alisa Haiba

Kiyoomi Sakura 

** Yaoi Ships **

KageHina  
  
OiHina  
  
UshiHina  
  
TsukiHina  
  
KurHina  
  
SugaHina  
  
IwaHina  
  
KenHina  
  
BokuHina  
  
KuroKen  
  
KuroTsukki  
  
IwaOi  
  
UshiTen  
  
DaiSuga  
  
OiSuga   
  
EnnoTana   
  
SugaIwa  
  
TsukkiYama  
  
Asanoya  
  
UkaiTake  
  
Kyouhaba  
  
HanaMatsu  
  
LevYaku  
  
BokuAka

AsaDaiSuga

KuroKenHina

IwaOiHina

**Form, Message me Request, Please.**

**  
** Character, Characters, Team, or Ship:

  
Male or Female Reader:

  
Teen or Child: 

  
Stuff you want in One-Shot:


	2. Kentaro Kyotani (Teen/First Year/Sister  Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) - Your Name
> 
> (N/N) - Nickname
> 
> (E/C) - Eye Color
> 
> (H/C) - Hair Color
> 
> (F/F) - Favorite Food
> 
> (B/F) - Best Friend

**Requester by:** [ **WeebWierdo021** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/WeebWierdo021)

**"Talking" _Thinking_**

**(Y/N)’s POV**

The last bell of class rang and I was putting my thing away when I noticed my keys weren't in my bag. I remembered lending them to Kyotani last night, and I guess he forgot to place them back in my bag. I sighed, picking my bag up and heading to my locker. 

"Hey,  **(N/N)** !"  **(B/F)** exclaimed as she walked over to my locker. "You walking with me today, I don't have club today?" 

"I can't, I think Kyotani has my keys," I replied, placing my book away and closing my locker. 

"I still can't see how you two are related," she said, leaning against the locked next to mine. "He's so  _ ruff _ and your like a shy little kid." 

"Haha,  **(B/F)** ," I responded as I started to walk away. "You know he's only like that at school. He's like a puppy at home, or well, with me." 

"Yeah, only with you," she declared as she walked next to me. "Anyways, my mom wants me home right away. So, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya," I replied, heading towards the boy's volleyball gym. 

I nervously played with one of the straps on my  **(F/C)** bag as I got closer to the gym. The closer I got to the gym the more distinctive the sound of shoes squeaking and balls hitting the floor became to my ears. I stopped just as I was about to open the door, and looked through the small window. I was trying to spot Kyotani, before walking in so I didn't distract them too much. 

_ Come on  _ **_(Y/N)_ ** _ , you can do this.  _ I thought, trying to encourage myself as I pushed open the door.

As I stepped into the gym, I could hear a few girls yelling someone’s name, but I wasn’t paying them much mind. My mind was on one thing and that was, got my keys and leave. However, with my luck that didn’t happen. 

**Oikawa’s POV**

I was talking with a few on my fangirls when I noticed someone opening the gym door. A girl with  **(H/C)** hair, walked in looking around the gym. Her  **(E/C)** eyes landed on me and she quickly looked away. I smirked as I told the girls I would be right back. 

“Yahoo,” I said as I walked in front of her. 

“H-hi,” she said shyly, holding on to the straps of her bag. 

“Did you need something?” I asked, thinking she looked cute. 

“I-I was just looking for my brother,” she replied.

_ I didn’t know anyone on the team had a sister.  _ I thought, placing my arm around her. 

“Well, I can help, I am the team captain,” I told her, smiling. 

“I.. I know who you are,” she said, pulling away from me slightly. “Everyone here does.” 

“Haha, I guess you have a point. If you could tell me you're name, I could help find your brother.” I said, chuckling. 

“ **(Y/N)** Kyotani,” she started, smiling as if the name was a confidence buster. 

“M-Mad Dog has a sister!” I exclaimed, looking her over. 

“H-he hates that nickname,” she said quietly, looking away from me. 

“Right,” I replied, composing myself as I smiled towards her. “He should be across the gym with Iwa- _ chan _ , so I’ll walk you there.” 

She didn’t reply, but I noticed her  **(H/C)** hair moving like she was nodding her head. I smirked as I took her hand and led her to the side of the court Iwa- _ chan  _ and Mad Dog were using to practice. 

**(Y/N)'s POV**

I blushed as Oikawa- _ senpai _ dragged me across the gym. I could also feel people staring at me as we got closer to Iwaizumi- _ senpai  _ and Kentaro- _ nii  _ were. 

“Iwa- _ chan _ ,” he said as we got to them. “Mad Dog has a visitor.”

“Trashykawa, looks like you scared the poor girl,” Iwaizumi said, blocking my view of Kentaro. 

“Oh, get this, she said she was his sister,’ Oikawa started as I pulled my arm free. 

Kentaro pushed the two third-years out of his way and he stomped towards me. 

“K-Kentaro, I… I don’t have my keys,” I whimpered, tearing up in embarrassment. “Y-you had them last.”

Kentaro sighed as he hugged me, confusing everyone that was watching.

“Dummy, you could have used the spar under that mat,” he whispered to me as he let me go, wiping the tears from my face. 

“I forgot about it,” I mumbled, looking at my feet. 

Kentaro smiled as he pulled me aside and went to his bag to check for my keys. 

“I didn’t know he could smile like that,” I heard someone whisper. 

“I thought he was going to eat her,” someone else said. 

“ _ Tch _ ,” I scuffed, crossing my arms over my chest. 

_ Why must everyone prejudge Kentaro?  _ I wondered, looking around the gym. 

“She seems nothing like him,” someone else whispered. 

“Right, Kyotani is like a wild animal, she seems shy and sweet,” another person stated.

The more I kept hearing them whisper the madder I was getting. However, that last comment is what pushed my button. 

“Hey!” I exclaimed, getting everyone’s attention. “You shouldn’t talk about your teammate like that! Kentaro isn’t a wild animal! You guys are just assholes!” 

Kentaro had walked back with my keys, smiling as he handed them to me. 

“You didn’t have to say that last part  **(N/N)** ,” he said, hugging me. “Now, go home.” 

“Okay,” I said quietly, taking my keys. “Bye _nii-san,_ Oh, I’m making **(F/F)** for supper.”

I smiled as I ran out of the gym and headed home. 

**Kentaro’s POV**

I sighed as  **(Y/N)** left, and turned back to Iwaizumi- _ san _ to finish practicing. 

“Mad Dog, when were you going to tell us about her?” Oikawa asked. 

“ _ Tch, _ never,” I scuffed, picking up the volleyball. “Let’s get back to practice, Iwaizumi- _ san. _ ”

**(** [ **[AMV] Kentaro "Mad Dog-Chan" Kyotani - Monster** ](https://youtu.be/0FVtvPHPcP4) **)** ****

****

**Author's Note:**

> P.S, I don't own any of the music or Pictures used.


End file.
